El tesoro de Tummy y el Capitán barba rubia Scott
by LesTerVlz
Summary: Los espacios verdes no eran los sitios preferidos de Mycroft, pero si agunatarles ameritaban grandes tesoros, entonces le daría gusto a su querido Capitán "barba rubia" Scott. Kid!lock MUCHAS FELICIDADES KAI.


**El tesoro de Tummy y el Capitán "barba rubia" Scott**

Aquellos no eran los lugares que frecuentaba, de hecho, diferían casi en contraste total.

El aire libre, fresco y salado de la marina que le calaba la boca y le hacía encrespar el cabello hasta despeinarle por completo, nada tenía que ver con los salones cerrados donde pasaba mayor parte de su día. Salones cerrado con grandes chimeneas que alumbraban a tonos clásicos sus horas de estudio, donde podía pedir servicio al cuarto satisfaciendo sus ridículos caprichos (dulces, pastelillos, chocolate), y donde sus zapatos no se ensuciaban de tierra ni de execrable arena; extrañaba los salones ambientados, aquello si era de su agrado. Las vueltas al parque definitivamente no.

Mucho menos las vueltas al parque en verano, cuando todos los niños se juntaban en salvajes jaurías a disfrutar de la pisana plástica que alguna vecina, buena samaritana, no pudo resistir en colocar desde temprano para beneplácito de la audiencia infantil, victimas del calor.

Como si verdaderamente el clima se prestara para eso.

Extrañaba sus ropas finas que le cubrían casi por completo el cuerpo, extrañaba sus salones y las horas de estudio exhaustivo. Es más, si en ese momento alguien osara a preguntarle que daría por estar en casa, definitivamente la respuesta podría ser "Acompañaría a mamá en sus trabajos, haría ejercicio con papá y hasta cuidaría del perro…hmm…como quiera que se llame."

Pero aquello era imposible.

Nadie se acercó a preguntar.

Y Sherlock, su hermanito, parecía divertido chapoteando en la piscinilla.

Mientras le miraba jugar, el elástico del pantaloncillo le estaba irritando la cintura, y despistadamente se rascaba de tanto en tanto las marcas rojas que se le comenzaban a formar encontrando un fugaz placer de alivio cuando por debajo de la toalla se desató los cordones liberando en definitiva su expansiva humanidad, cautiva de aquel estúpido bañador verde y tropical.

─ Querido, quítate la camisa y disfruta del agua, está muy fresca. ─ Le dijo la señora dueña de la piscinilla mientrasrepartia sándwiches de atún a los niños tanto fuera como dentro del agua. Aquella mujer no sabía nada de seguridad ni digestión. Mucho menos de pudor. Y ni hablar del clima.

─ Aquí estoy bien, gracias.

─ de verdad cielo, disfruta del calor con confianza, con confianza.

Encaró una ceja. La dama no pasaba de los 35 pero se mantenía con buena figura, mostraba la pálida piel, siendo la del abdomen plano y firme la más notable mientras se paseaba por todo el lugar llevando nada más que un diminuto bañador negro. Claro, aquello le inspiraba tremenda confianza.

Se aferró nuevamente de la toalla y por debajo de ella, se rascó otra vez.

Por un lado, los niños jugaban en los columpios y juegos del parque antes de saltar por sorpresa dentro del agua llenándola con césped y lodo. A nadie parecía importarle comer entre la inmundicia. Lo más sorprendente era que Sherlock estuviese incluido en ese "nadie".

─Tummy…hey Tummy─ le comenzaron a llamar entre despiste y susurros. No necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba. _Barriga_…en momentos así odiaba a su tierno rayito de sol. ─ ¡Tummy! ─

─ ¿Qué quieres She- ─ la patada (premeditada, como no) sobre la espinilla le ocasionó un tic nervioso. ¡Que Dios y su madre le perdonen por desear a su hermano 20 leguas bajo el mar! Y con zapatos de cemento ─ ¿qué quieres, capitán? ─

Cual perro, el pequeño se sacudió el exceso de agua frente al mayor, claro, dejándoles igual de empapados.

─ eres un desconsiderado Tummy, eres mi segundo al mando y estas aquí tomando el sol como una iguana cuando yo lucho por el bien del barco contra aquellos bribones. ─ nada fino, Sherlock señaló a un par de pelirrojo, hijos de la anfitriona, quienes le esperaban haciendo ademanes con los zapatos de baño cual si fuesen espadas.

Claro que Sherlock se lo tomaba muy enserio. El sombrero de capitán (la camisa envuelta sobre la cabeza) era la insignia de que lucharía, y sobre todo, ganaría a aquel par a cualquier precio.

─mejor no Sherly─ intentó sonar lo mas lastimero posible─ mejor demuestra tu innata habilidad de esgrimista y reclama el tesoros aquel sobrera mesa─ Claro, la bandeja de emparedados era el tesoro y el ponche, el Santo Grial.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su hermano pequeño le miraba con los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula repicando con las muelas. ─no Myki, debemos ir juntos. ─ le decía mientras jalaba la toalla─ no es lo mismo jugar a los piratas solo, eres mi segundo al mando Myki, ─ ahora le jalaba del brazo en un no muy fructífero intento. Sherlock pesaba apenas menos de la mitad que el mayor. ─ ¡Myki! ─ comenzó a patalear.

Por su parte, Mycroft se restregaba la cara con total desespero y frustración, por un lado no quería mojarse en aquella inmunda agua (humedecer la ropa ameritaría que se le ajustara, y definitivamente no se sentía preparado para estar con ropa pegada al cuerpo en medio de una manada de pequeñas bestias) y por otro lado, no quería a Sherlock insoportable todo el camino a casa.

Su rayito de luz a veces podía ser escandaloso.

─ ¡bien! ─ le dijo al menor mientras se lo quitaba de encima, no era ni montaña ni colchón como para que le estuviese saltando encima. Resignado y pensando que el amor por su pequeño era mucho mayor a la vergüenza de llevar esa ridícula camisa verde en conjunto con un bañador igualmente ridículo, le tomó de la mano encaminándose al agua.

─ ¡aja, Tummy! Esos bellacos no sabrán ni quien les ha pegado, ¡a por ellos, que les hundiremos el navío y serán mas que burbujas en estas aguas! ─

─ Si, capitán Scott…─ y vaya que las aguas necesitaban de burbujas─…si, lo que sea…

En cuanto Sherlock se lanzó dentro de la piscinilla, hojas y mugre comenzaron a salpicar todo a su paso. Muchos de los niños aun dentro ni se percataban del pequeño Holmes manoteando al aire cantando villancicos de cantina, Mycroft a veces se preguntaba de donde rayos sacaba esas canciones, pero conociendo al niño era mejor no saber.

Pronto, sintió unas extrañas miradas, estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero aquello le parecía terriblemente incomodo.

El niño mas grande presente no tenia más de 11 años (y se encontraba dando vueltas por el césped, jugando soccer), por eso la idea de un adolecente quinceañero abriéndose paso entre la turbia agua no era una muy lógica.

─ ¿eres el niñero? ─ le preguntó un pequeño sin diantres frontales.

─no, no es el niñero, creo que es un oso. ─ le contestó un pecoso flacucho.

─no seas tonto Bill, los osos marinos no existen.

─ entonces es Godzilla

Y la barahúnda explotó. Juguetes volando por un lado, niños gritando por el otro, a los pies sintió pisar medio sándwich y el bañador se le estaba manchando con lodo. Mycroft Holmes casi se pone a llorar en ese mismo instante.

El nivel de agua apenas y rebasaba más del medio muslo, por lo que tuvo que hincarse para quedar con el agua al pecho como Sherlock y los demás niños.

Decidió que la hecatombe era demasiado para su salud mental, despistadamente se fue orillando al borde de la piscinilla, refugiándose en la seguridad de aquel pequeño espacio. Unos cuantos pasos mas allá los niños de la anfitriona (¿donde se había metido ella?) y Sherlock se batían en duelo mortal (intentaban arrebatarse los bañadores) por el ferviente botín (¿Cuál? De seguro ni ellos lo sabían), entre todo el escándalo intentaba mantener el pendiente sobre su hermano; claro que las risotadas que le llegaban, o bien los gritos, no ayudaban mucho.

La risa de su pequeño Sherly, aguda, rápida, burlesca y escandalosa le gustaba de sobremanera, reía como papá; era extraño escucharle reír tan animado. Era casi tan extraño como verle rodeado de gente que compartía su edad. Mycroft sonrió por eso, y se anotó mentalmente en agradecer personalmente a la vecina por invitarles. Sherly tenia siete años (mas de medio años para cumplir 8) pero debido al ambiente en casa bien podía pasar por alguien mucho mayor.

Su madre nunca estaba disponible para ninguno. Mycroft siempre debía atender sus deberes, papá era el único accesible en casa (junto a Stanley, el mozo) pero no satisfacía las necesidades de Sherlock, el niño era muy despierto y de mente sumamente rápida y suspicaz. Casi no tenía amigos. Sus únicos compañeros eran los perros que adoptaba y las gallinas que se encargaba de molestar.

No llevaba una vida normal. Una infancia normal. Y aquello entristecía a Mycroft. Su pequeño era un solitario cuyo círculo social permanecía dentro de los mismos limites de la casa. Y aquello le entristeció aun más, si Sherlock se quedaba solo, entonces se volvería loco. Ambos lo harian.

─ ¡Tummy! ─ escuchó gritar a Sherlock entre sus deprimentes pensamientos ─ ¡PERRO! ─ y lo próximo que supo Mycroft Holmes fue que estaba bajo el agua con un no muy ligero peso sobre su abdomen. Todo era terriblemente negro.

Un Bull Dog desbocado se fue directo contra la piscinilla, arremetiendo contra lo único que sus ojos de perro creían capaz de soportarle, claro, Mycroft.

Muertos de la risa, los niños correteaban con el perro dentro del agua mientras que Sherlock solo veía flotar a su hermano mayor entre la turba. De hecho no veía a su hermano, lo que veía era la barriga de él sobresaliendo del agua.

─ ¡tomen al perro! ─ gritó uno de los pelirrojos hijos de la anfitriona mientras que todos los niños con claras intenciónes de arremeter contra en can.

Sherlock observó como el perro nadaba sin vergüenza, y por el rabillo del ojos, la panza de su hermano mayor seguía flotando como leño perdido en el río.

Lo demás pasó rápido y con detalle frente a sus grises ojos.

Myfroct salió del agua buscando oxigeno desesperadamente (el perro debió dejarle sin aire después de ir contra él), todos los niños (incluido el perro) pasaron por sobre Mycroft empujándole hasta tropezar contra el borde de la piscina. El joven por evitar caer y azotar contra el suelo se aferró de lo más cercano que tenía: El bañador de la anfitriona (que recién se aparecía con una bandeja de panecillos).

En menos de un minuto, su querido hermano mayor estaba sobre el suelo, bañado en agua puerca y embadurnado con panes de crema y mermelada. Claro que su mayor bandera fue el sujetador negro de la anfitriona (la cual corría con los pechos al aire) y al final fue coronado por el perro que le comenzó a lamer la crema de todo el cuerpo.

Aquello sería, por mucho, uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendría de su hermano mayor.

Y de la mejor fiesta en el parque que jamás pudiera tener.

* * *

─ No creo que la señora Brown vuelva a hacer una fiesta en mucho tiempo. Anda Joey, ¿o me diras que no fue divertido? ─ Mycroft miró mal a su padre. Lo miró muy mal, y como Singer no era un tonto hizo lo más prudente que la conciencia le dictó: Huir. ─ bien, si no hay nada mas que hablar nos vemos hijo, buenas noches.

El "buenas noches" fue mejor un murmullo amortiguado por la puerta cerrándose. Claro, el señor Scott era sobreviviente de guerra, sabía cuando hacer la honorable retirada.

Cansado y con la vergüenza aun tiñéndole las mejillas, se recostó sobre la suave cama, intentando olvidar todo el desastre posterior al perro endemoniado aquel y al incidente con el sujetador de la buena señora Brown. Claro, fue aun más bochornoso cuando la piscinilla quedó con medio nivel de agua antes de que el novio de la mujer saliera en busca del alboroto. Casi golpea al quinceañero, pero todo fue zanjado cuando Sherlock dijo algo sobre como _"no entiendo el problema, a Mycroft los pechos le resultas desagradables y grotescos_"

Si, eso fue lo más bochornoso.

Su hermanito dando la cara por él. Que vergüenza.

Hundiendo el rostro en los cojines de funda satinada no se molestó en ponerse calcetines siquiera, estaba demasiado cansado. Solo necesitaba dormir para olvidar.

Y lo próximo que recuerda aparte de las carcajadas de su madre y padre cuando llegó a la casa, encogido y rojo bañado en merengue y con el cabello tieso por la baba del can, fue un sueño profundo. Tan profundo que no evitó caer en el al instante.

Unas suaves palmadas sobre la pierna le despiertan, está incomodo y con las costillas doloridas por dormir boca abajo tanto tiempo. La habitación esta en completa penumbra pero las palmadas se mantienen reacias a parar.

─ya desperté Sherlock, ─ le dice con voz enronquecida por no usarla durante su sueño, dando una vuelta sobre la cama se estira y acomoda mejor, la suave luz del teléfono alumbra la cara del mas pequeño que se encuentra expectante a los pies de la cama; la luz azul le hace brillar los ojos. ─ pareces un gato ahí, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tuviste pesadillas?

El niño niega con la cabeza y desaparece al agacharse, ahí, a los pies de la gran cama.

Mycroft suspira entre bostezos, Sherlock podía ser tan abierto a veces, así como en otras podía permanecer callado días enteros. Era tan cambiante. Ambos habían sacado esa característica de su madre.

Vaya herencia. Con cuidado y lentamente se fue haciendo paso a donde su hermanito, no lograba ver con claridad pues ya no había teléfono que le alumbrara, sintió entonces que le jalaban con timidez los pies. Claro, bajo a cama.

Se tumbó al suelo y asomó la cara bajo las sabanas. Ahí, con una luz azul del móvil alumbrando el escondite, Sherlock, con un pañuelo de su madre enredado en la cabeza, descubrió lo que tría en manos.

─ mira Tummy, he traído el tesoro a casa. Debemos repartirlo antes de que las sirenas se apoderen de el.

Dios santísimo. Ese niño le hacía tan feliz.

El gran tesoro eran cuatro bollos, esos mismos de crema y mermelada que se habían bañado en agua puerca y en baba de perro; un emparedado de atún y claro, una botella a medio llenar con ponche.

Mycroft sonrió y debió haber reído también, pues la voz del pequeño junto con la suya llenó la habitación con suaves risas y murmureos sobre un nuevo botín, y la bandera purpura de la victoria. Aunque claro, lo de la bandera sería el secreto mejor guardado de los hermanos.

La insignia del Capitán "barba rubia" Scott y del segundo al mando, el buen "Tummy"

* * *

**Notas de Autora: **

¿Ya les dije que no tengo remedio? ¿No? pues muy mal.

Una disculpa por el enrome retraso, pero que sepan no se me olvidó ni nada (a veces), **MUCHAS FELICIDADES KAI** y disculpa. No era en nada a la idea original pero bueno, hoy me sentía de buen humor y salió esto. Espero te guste :D! (baila y tira confetis)

Quisiera explicar ciertos puntos, como lo de Capitán "barba rubia", se dirán "¿bien, y que tu eres daltónica o que? " NO! no soy daltónica, pero me encanta que el fandom es como Moriarty, así bien cambiante. No se si han visto por Internet circular imágenes de Ben y de Mark con el cabello teñido de rubio, un rubio platinado en extremo; bueno, el caso es que encontré una imagen que se titulaba "el secreto de la familia Homes" y salía la imagen de ellos dos con el cabello rubio. Así que ahí esta el misterio del "barba Rubia" mi mente retorcida piensa que es por rebeldes que se tiñen el pelo y se hacen bucles (¿) anda, ya se, estoy loca.

Otra aclaración que quiero hacer es lo de "Joey" y "Scott", bien, pues eso es referente a que en la biografía no oficial (no se si es o no oficial, pero me encantó) dice que el nombre de Sherlock es: William Sherlock Scott Holmes, por lo tanto, Singer ( padre de Sherlock según esa biografía) es Scott y lo quería hacer como un hombre corriente, mientras que Violeta (madre) Holmes es ahí la excéntrica que experimenta y pues…anda, una Holmes.

En cuanto al nombre de Joey, pues… si Sherly es William Sherlock, ¿Por qué Mycroft no puede ser Joseph Mycorft? (recuerden que estoy loca. Besos)

En fin. Creo que eso es todo. **KAI**, de verdad, otra disculpa y muchos besos y abrazos que esto lo hice con todo el amor que pueda tener (besos, besos y más besos)


End file.
